


Losing Grip

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied Character Death, Microfic, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Possible McDanno subtext, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve's grip on Danny's hand was loosening, and his grip on life seemed to be slipping away as well.





	Losing Grip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Friday Flash Challenge Little Special Quick Creation Game, using the prompt "grip." The game was posted here: http://fffc.livejournal.com/155591.html. The game limits fic fills to three sentences.

Steve's grip on Danny's hand was loosening, and his grip on life seemed to be slipping away as well. Danny could see Steve's struggle to breathe and keep his eyes open as Danny maintained pressure to stop the immense amount of blood flowing from the knife wound on Steve's torso.  
  
Danny blinked away his tears and repeated the following words, which were half a prayer to a god he didn't believe in and half a command to his partner: "Don't die on me, babe, please."


End file.
